The Stories of His
by XxDikaSxX
Summary: Minato Hayashi, is just normal student in duel academy that unfortunately have tragic past. In his years in duel academy he will learn the true meaning of friendship and revenge...(my first story)
1. Chapter 1

**The Stories of His**

**DISCLAIMER:HI EVERYONE MY NAME IS DIKAS,IM A NEW WRITER AND THIS IS MY NEW STORY... I MEAN MY FIRST STORIES SO PLS BEAR WITH THE BAD GRAMMAR ... JUST THAT, MOVE TO STORY NOW!**

_Summary: Minato Hayashi , is just normal student in duel academy that unfortunately have a tragic past. In his years in duel academy he will learn the true meaning of friendship and revenge..._

**CHAPTER 1:BEGINNING **

"why..why did this...must happen to MEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the young boy in the middle Of his own parents corpse ."UWAAAAHHHHHHH!WHY?WHY?WHY?"."ughh...mi..nat..o..."small groan was hear by the young boy "DAD!"."m... ...ugh..." "dad, please wake up dad,please don't leave me alone..." "minato stay alive!" that was his father final word. "dad...no...no..please wake up...wake up...please don't leave me alone..." the boy cried but his father is already gone."no...no UWAAAAAAAAA!" the boy cried loudly.'ugh' the boy pass out due the stress "mother...father..".

**Minato p.o.v**

"NOOOOO!...shit another nightmare,why the hell am I always remember that time". another morning in my life,like usual wake up because nightmare...push my semi long dark blue hair out of my gray eyes ,ruffle my hair a bit,take a look at the clock..."SHIT IM LATE!" what should i do? "Shower ,shower!gah skip the shower..." so there i was running to my classroom _"hi bos what'sup" _small voice said behind me "what do you mean by what'sup?,im late you idiot!"_ "oh,cool"_gahh... this is my card spirit his name is **swordman of landstar **he's not a strong monster,but i don't know why I can't throw it away_ "boss,boss do you hear what i say?" _ "no why?"_"nothing,I know that you are late,but why are you running only in your pajamas?" _"that because..." wait, what?I look down hoping that he was only joking...and he was right."GAH...go back, go back"I said while running back to my dorm room "is thisthe worst day of my life?!" _"hahaha,haha!" _darn spirit he laugh when im suffering. Forget about that I will definitly late.

**Landstar P.O.V **

_Hahaha, what a good day,did he forget that his alarm is run out of battery yesterday,nah that not my problem anyway _**'cklik' 'cklik' **_sound of clothes being changed...should I tell him that it still 6.30 am? Nah to lazy to do that let just wait..._**'BANG' **_"did you need to slam the door that hard?" _** "**no time for that c'mon let's run!"_. And my daily life with this blue haired idiot is begin..._..."are you just thinking that Im an idiot in your head" _"nope" how on earth did he know that? "boss,your move slower,I can't keep up with you"_"that your fault for being slow,shorty"_. did he just call me shorty!?"hope you got tripped and fall out to the cliff" i growl in he was gone. _

**Minato P.O.V**

So there I was,running in my blue jacket. Oh yeah,I forget to tell you that Im an obelisk blue student in duel I live in dorm that filled with arrogant people,well not all of them is arrogant. "finally we made it,landstar where are you?landstar?" _'huff' 'huff'_ _"darn your god like speed"_. "oh there you are what taking you so long?do you know what time is it?"._"yeah i know, it still 7 am"_. "yep that why we need to move fast...wait what?" i check my wrist watch and it's still 7 am."you, you know this from the start,right?_"." Yep"_. "then why the hell didn't you tell me from the start! Because of you, I didn't even eat brakfeast yet!"_."in my defense it's your fault that you forget about your running out of battery alarm,and about breakfeast you can just eat you sandwhich that you buy yesterday."_. well he's right."ok then what should I eat?jam sandwhich,grilled cheese sandwich,grape sandwhich...how about all of them, yeahahaha"._"such a gluttony"._ 'munch' 'munch' what a delicious sandwich.

"HEY YOU!"hmm...I hear someone yell. "me?"I said while point at myself. "yes you,what do you think you doing,huh?throwing food paper in front front of school, you should fell ashamed there was a lot of trashbind and you decided to throw it in schoolground"."yes,yes don't worry I plan on throwing it in trashbin anyway.I just finish eating you know,geez...wait I know you,you was student council president right?"yep I remember now her name is **Kaori Nakamura,** a girl with bob cut hair style,violet eyes, wear a round glasses and of course obelisk girl uniform."it's rude to staring girl face like that you know"."oh sorry". "remember to throw that garbage.I have business to take care of". "ok".and she leave,time to take the garbage then.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Alright everyone that the first chapter,like I mention before sory if there a grammar mistake**

**We'll meet again in next chapter bye!**

**XxDikaSxX!OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh gx,I only own my character and story line belong to the real begin the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2:FIGHT THE BEAST**

It was boring.

The classroom was boring like always, especially when the homeroom teacher explain about dueling basic. It's true that dueling rule are useful,but seriously who don't know about the rule in this time and age.

And there was our blue hair hero, do something that many people going to do in this kind of situation."Zzzz...zzz"yep dozing off in the class like always.

"hey wake up"."...zzz hmm",no replies "dude seriously wake up!the class is over". Still no reply "no...pizza...flying"."WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"."GAHHH!what are you doing in my room?!".

**Aaron P.O.V**

Seriosly why the hell am I need to wake this lazy obelisk blue guy. It's true that I got detention becuse I feel asleep in the class,but why the hell didn't he get any detention? Is it because he's an obelisk blue?darn that crowler he only care about obelisk and ra yellow and underestimate us the slifer. man..time to wake this guy up.

"hey wake up"."...zzz hmm",no replies "dude seriously wake up!the class is over". Still no reply "no...pizza...flying"."WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"."GAHHH!what are you doing in my room?!".'is this guy for real'.

"no dude,your in classroom right now, and the class is already over. so you better leave now,cause i need to go too"I said. "oh ok, sorry for taking your time. is there something you want as compensation?"hehe finally he ask that."of there is, you need to duel me for trouble you cause. " I've been itching for duel right now, just hope that he's going to accept . "ok then, let's duel in school ground"

**MINATO P.O.V**

Haha that brunette wavy hairstyle guy sure know how to talk. A duel he say, of course I'll glad to accept it.

So it's time to move!

"landstar c'mon,time to go!"._"time to duel, right boss?"_." I don't need to answer that"did he need to ask something like that,when I already declare stupid spirit.

**25 MINUTE LATER (STILL MINATO P.O.V)**

'so you came"he ask, "of course I came,oh yeah what's your name?".I need to know my opponent name before duel. "hm, name is Aaron. Aaron schimdt".Aaron huh. "well my name is Minato Hayashi, glad to meet you."

"TIME TO DUEL"we shouted at the sam time.

**DUEL**

**MINATO HAYASHI**

**VS**

**AARON SCHIMDT**

**TURN 1: Aaron LP = 4000**

"Because Im the one who get in trouble waking you up, Im going first. DRAW!"

"First I summon **Gazelle the king of mythical beast in attack mode**!" Aaron place the card onto his duel disk, and the hologram of wolf like beast appear.

Gazelle the king of mythical beast – (earth / beast) – lvl 4 – (1500/1200)

"I set two face down card and end my turn"

**TURN 2: MINATO LP = 4000**

"Not bad but it's my turn, DRAW!" heh, good draw "I summon obnoxious celtic guardian in attack mode!" a hologram of a knight in green armor appear.

Obnoxious celtic guardian – (earth / warrior) – lvl 4 – (1400/ 1200)

"seriously, that monster only have 1400 attack point while my gazelle have 1500 attack, there no way that guardian of your's can defeat my beast." He got a point there but...

"yep,but that before I active my equip spell card **fusion sword murasame blade." **I said while active my equip spell card effect. "what did that card do?" figure he didn't know that. "let me explain, this card can boost my warrior type monster attack point by 800 point,and of course I'll equip it to my celtic guardian!" I watch my guardian changed his sword.

Obnoxious celtic guardian – ATK: 1400 + 800 = 2200

"Not so fast, I active my face down card **mystical space typhoon, **with this card I'll destroy your murasame blade!"A huge tornado came and attack my murasame,too bad it didn't destroyed. "wha!" guess he didn't know my murasame other effect. "Sorry to break it to you, but my murasame can't be destroy by effect that destroy spell card!". "what! so that mean i just waste my mystical space typhoon?!" "yep." "darn". " sorry but Im going to attack now! Celtic guardian attack

Gazelle with your guardian slash!" I watched my guardian slash Gazelle to half.

"GROARRR" the monster growl before disappearing. "you should do something better than that to beat me." Aaron said.

**Aaron LP: 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"I end my turn." I said while I end my turn.

**TURN 3: Aaron LP = 3300**

"My turn, draw... what with this bad hand." So he got a bad draw. " I set monster face down and end my turn" so he only set monster in face down position. "Alright my turn then."

**TURN 4 Minato LP = 4000**

"Draw." Hehe finally, it's time for direct attack. "First I summon **Axe Raider** in attack mode!" I put my card onto the duel disk, and the hologram of warrior in golden armor with golden axe appear.

Axe raider – (earth / warrior) – lvl 4 – (1700/1150)

"Axe raider attack that face down card with wild swing!" I order my Axe raider to attack. "heh too bad, the card your going to destroy is my **Giant rat**.".

Giant rat – DEF: 1450

"so what? My Axe raider have 1700 ATK point you know. That should be enough to destroy that oversized rat of your's." My Axe raider attacked his giant rat,and completly destroy it. " Hahaha now my Giant rat special ability can be actived." Special ability? "oh yeah what it's special ability?" I ask. "When my giant rat got destroyed by battle and sent to graveyard, I get to Special summon 1 earth monster with 1500 Attack point from my deck in face up attack position, and of course I'll special summon another Giant rat". So special summon is that card special ability.

"GRRR" another hologram of Giant rat appear.

Giant rat – (earth / beast) – lvl 4 – (1400/1450)

"Guardian attack giant rat with your guardian slash!". 'Roarrr' giant rat give final growl before disappearing. "Ugh!"

**Aaron LP : 3300-800 = 2500**

"I active my Giant rat special abilities again, with this I special summon **Beaver warrior **" with that the hologram of mouse in armor and wielding a sword an shield appear.

Beaver warrior – (earth / beast - warrior) – lvl 4 – (1200 / 1500)

" another weak monster, I end my turn". What did he planning with this weak monster?

**TURN 5 Aaron LP = 2500**

"Draw! Hehe time to counter attack." Counter attack? "First I tribute my beaver warrior to call... **Berfomet **in attack position!" the hologram of monster with wing and goat like horn appear, look scary.

Berfomet – (dark / fiend) – lvl 5 – (1400 / 1800)

"That monster only have 1400 attack point. It can't even defeat my axe raider!" lvl 5 monster with only 1400 attack point. That monster must be have some kind of special abilities. "I active my Berfomet effect. When this card is normal summoned I can add Gazelle the mythical beast from my deck to my hand." So that is that card effect nothing to worry about. "Next I active polymerazation from my hand! With this I'll fuse berfomet and Gazelle" so he's going to fuse that berfomet with gazelle!

"With this I fusion summoned Chimera The flying Mythical Beast!". 'GROARRRR!' what with that big growl, I think my ear are hurting

Chimera The flying Mythical Beast – ( wind / beast / fusion) – lvl 6 – (2100 / 1800)

"then I active my field spell card **Forest."** Then the school ground scenery changed into a forest. "This field spell card will increase all beast, insect, beast – warrior , and plant. attack pont by 200!"

Chimera The flying Mythical Beast – ATK: 2100 + 200 = 2300

"Now chimera attack axe raider with Flying charge!" chimera then flying to my axe raider and bite it. "ugh."

**Minato LP : 4000 – 600 = 3400**

"I end my turn."

**TURN 6 Minato LP=3400**

"My turn draw." I draw my card. "I'll active spell card pot of greed, this card let me draw two card from my deck." I draw another two card then smirked. "hehe your a good duelist Aaron, to bad I'll end it here." "huh, what do you mean by that ?"

"First I active monster reborn to bring back my axe raider to the field." My axe raider is back! "then I summon command knight in attack position!" I watched as knight clad in red armor appear

command knight – (fire / warrior) – lvl 4 – (1200 / 1900)

"my command knight effect active, when this card remains face-up in the field, all warrior type monster will get ATK boost by 400!" my command knight then use it strange power to make my monsters stronger.

Obnoxious celtic guardian – ATK: 2200 + 400= 2600

Axe raider – ATK : 1700 + 400=2100

command knight – ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600

"then I active my continues spell card,The A. Forces. This card will boost all warrior type monster ATK bye 200 for each warrior monster I mean all of my monsters will get 600 ATK point boost."

Obnoxious celtic guardian – ATK: 2600 + 600 = 3200

Axe raider – ATK : 2100 + 600 = 2700

command knight – 1600 + 600 = 2200

"Awww man I lose..."he said. "yep you lose, but it's a good duel anyway Monster attack!"

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Alright everyone that was my second chapter. If there something wrong you can tell me your thought in reviews. Just that my see ya later in the next chapter!**

**XxDikaSxX OUT!**


End file.
